A bewitched return
by SonicScrewdrivers
Summary: After about 150 years have passed since Bella, Jacob and Nessie joined the family, the Cullens return to Forks. What happens when Angela turns out to be there and Alice can't see her? Rated T out of precaution.


**A/N So, it's finally up. I've co written this with a friend of mine and… well. I'm curious what you think, so R&R! Btw, I'm Dutch, so… go easy on me if I made mistakes in the English, please!**

My eyes swept over the students, all getting ready for class. It was weird to be in Forks yet again; it seemed like so little and yet so much time had passed since I'd last lived here. It was still odd to be in the same class as Nessie, but we simply looked the same age. Which of course was also bizarre, considering she was my daughter.

One by one I took in all the new faces surrounding me. With some it was easy to recognize who had been their grandparents; there was almost an exact copy of Mike in my PE class, who eyed me exactly the same way Mike had done more than a hundred years ago. Edward was clearly just as annoyed with him as he had been with Mike and pulled me a little closer, shooting the poor boy a murderous glance. He moved on to Nessie, who Edward pulled closer as well, probably even more pissed off, and left the Mike look-a-like staring at us extremely confused. I bet he thought we were into polygamy and really hoped he wouldn't try to join. Edward would probably kill him for that.

Nessie rolled her eyes, looking a hell of a lot like her father, and whispered, too fast and low for the humans to hear: "You álways do that! Even with Jake!" Edward growled.

"You're not old enough to have sex anyway, so they might as well back of. And the dog can come back when you're around the two hundred years old."

"Dad… He lives with us."

"But not in your room. At night he's staying in the doghouse. End of story."

"Hmpf." Yeah, my husband was better of not knowing. Nessie had told me everything a long time ago and we decided that, well, Edward would probably break the house if he found out. And not in the way Emmett and Rosalie broke houses. Not the way wé broke houses.

School was boring. It had always been boring, would always be boring, but it was our way of sleeping. Lunch was as quiet as it always. We sat at a table, just us, the Cullens. Everybody stared at us, but I was used to that by now.

"You know," Alice began. Nobody reacted, but of course everybody had heard her. "That girl looks an awful lot like Angela. Do you remember her, Bella? You liked her back when you were human." I nodded; my memories of her were vague, as all my human memories, but I did remember. Nessie shook her head in disbelief; it was hard for her to picture me a fragile human.

"Alice, half of the student body looks like someone we used to know," Jasper reasoned with her, still looking like he was in pain.

"Yeah, I know, Jazz. But… this is like weird." Edward turned around and sniffed.

"She smells the same. And her thoughts have the same tone as well."

"Sure, bro. But they all look the same, smell the same, talk the same and care about the same things as their ancestors. Mikey-boy even likes Bella the same way the old one used to." Emmett wasn't worried; but when was he ever?

I turned around, just to check. Even though my memories of her where vague, I did recognize Angela in the girl's face. It was even more similar then those of the other kids. Angela was sitting at a table with 'Jessica', 'Lauren', 'Mike' and 'Eric'. She was even holding hands with 'Ben'. It was weird. Suddenly she looked up and met my gaze. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. Just a second later, Edward became way too still in his seat.

"What, Edward? What's wrong?" I hissed, turning towards my husband. All the others stared at him as well.

"She recognized us! When she heard a new family was moving here, all adopted, named 'Cullen', she didn't believe it. Now she saw us and she recognized us! We must have been in a picture or something!"

"No," Alice said. "I don't think it's that. I- I can't see her."

Emmett surely didn't grasp what this meant, or was trying to light up the mood. "Well, she's sitting right there, Alice. With the other kids Bella used to hang out with. Sort off."

Alice gave him a pissed of look and said: "You know that's not what I mean! It's like with Jake and Nessie! I'm completely blinded."

"But… how?" Rosalie spoke, for the first time. "She isn't a werewolf, we would smell that. She isn't a half-breed either; we would know that to! So what is she then?"

"Well, I have heard a legend, dating back hundreds off years," Emmett said in a spooky voice.

"Emmett! Not the time!" I hissed.

"Oh, do you have to be the wet blanket again? Party Pooper! I might actually have a point, you know. I'm funny, not stupid."

"Yeah, right. What were you getting at, than, smartypants?" Nessie said.

"Renesmee! Don't talk to your uncle like that!"

"Dad, seriously. He'll live."

"Well… never mind. Emmett does have a point you know. There are legends, as old as time, about witches. You knew that, right?" I frowned. How should I have known that? "Love, if there is a legend, there is a truth behind it. Real witches do exist."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that? It's the werewolves are shape shifters business all over again!"

"We have to talk to her," Alice said.

"And do what? Say: hay, you're a witch, right? We're vampires. You might recognize us from about hundred and fifty years ago?"

"And then she will totally freak out, 'cause she'll turn out to be human after all," Jasper said. I turned around again, hoping I might find something about this 'Angela' that was clearly different from the one I used to know. She wasn't sitting at the table anymore.

"She's gone!" I hissed, shutting everybody up and making them all turn around. Then, at exactly the same time, Edward, Alice and I saw her and got up.

"Alice!" Jasper just about mooned, not liking the idea of Alice leaving him.

"It's okay, Alice. She'll be the most comfortable with us, anyway," Edward said on a soothing tone. "She knows us best. Or Bella, at least." Alice grumbled something I was pretty sure I didn't want to hear and sat down next to Jasper again. He immediately put an arm around her. I shot a glance at Renesmee, mouthed 'I love you' and then left with Edward. We walked towards the hallway, followed by about half of the eyes in the room. I was pretty sure that if it would be possible, the eyes would have popped out of their sockets and followed us.

When we walked past 'Angela', I whispered: "Can you come with us, please?" It would just about be audible for a human, but the brown-haired boy that was standing pretty close wouldn't hear. She just nodded and came after us, not bothering to try to pretend she just had to be in the hallway to by accident. We kept walking and soon found ourselves at the edge of the forest nearby the school. When we turned around I threw my backpack on the ground and for the first time noticed that Angela was looking sick; her skin was way to pale for a healthy human.

"What áre you?" she said, at exactly the same moment I asked "So, you're a witch?" Angela's mouth just dropped. "How do you know that?"

"Edward told me."

"So you really are-"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Vampires." She looked like she might faint in just a second. Could witches faint? I thought about asking, but decided it was irrelevant for now.

"I thought so," she said slowly. "I mean, after I had learned those existed. It was just your eyes… I remembered them. I didn't know whether they were gold or black, but I did remember they weren't red."

"Animal blood instead of human blood," Edward quickly explained. She just nodded.


End file.
